A fuel station may include one or more fuel pumps associated with dispensing fuel. The fuel station may be a self-service fuel station (e.g., where a driver operates a fuel pump for dispensing of fuel) or a full-service fuel station (e.g., where an employee of the fuel station operates a fuel pump for dispensing of fuel).